


i do like you

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick gets a little sappy during sex
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	i do like you

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt fills: Giggling during sex and forehead kisses

He was so glad they finally had alone time. Patrick had appreciated all the help while they were moving in, not so much when they wouldn't leave and all he wanted to do was fuck his husband. Luckily for him, David seemed to have the same game plan and they were shooing everyone out thirty minutes later. 

David looked beautiful. He knew that David would argue with that statement saying he was sweaty, and sometimes made ridiculous faces but that was part of the charm. That and the way he would start chanting  _ Patrick, Patrick, Patrick _ and he knew that was all because of him. He was the one who could make David a babbling wreck and as David's rings reflected on the lamp, Patrick started giggling. 

David lifted his head up, "Is there something you want to share here because I feel like I'm missing something?"

He slowly pulled out of David and maneuvered himself until his head was resting on David's chest. "I was just thinking about how happy I am," he replied, releasing a few more giggles. 

"And that's funny?," David said as he placed a hand on Patrick's neck. 

"I didn't think my life was gonna end up like this you know?," he absentmindedly started playing with David's chest hair, "like in theory yes, I could imagine being married or sharing a house, but I didn't know that once I had the right person I could feel this good. I've been thinking about it a lot this week I guess."

David leaned over the best he could to place a kiss on Patrick's forehead, "Your sincerity will be the death of me one day," he rolled Patrick over, looking down at Patrick he noticed his growing smile, "Now, we were in the middle of something that I would very much like to continue."

Patrick gripped David's hips, giving a teasing thrust up, "I think that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
